Duel Academia Yugioh RP on GaiaOnline
by Yamez
Summary: Sheppard gave up on duel academy and gave it to to a top student Satoshi Takumi. Satoshi was concerned because he never wanted to own his own duel academy. He accepted and transformed the academy into a prestigious work of art.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Duel to the Dorm**

"Hurry up, your going to be late for your dorm test," someone said.

"I know mom," some kid said. A few moments had past, "Bye, Mom I'll see you when we get on break, maybe."

"Bye my little Chasy," the mom said.

"MOM I hate when you call me that, its not Chasy it's Chas," said Chas. He had started running to the Kiaba tower where all dorm test were taken to enter the prestigious duel academy.

"Hmm… it says here that duel academy's chancellor is Satoshi Takumi, "The Angel Duelist," some random guy said.

"Hey are you dueling at Kiaba tower today," Chas asked the random guy.

"Nope, I duel tomorrow, Why?"

"Because I was just wandering."

"You will be late for the test if you don't hurry up," his watch said.

"Oh yeah that's right."

At the Kiaba tower, many duelists were already dueling and receiving their dorm rooms.

Among the few were some of the richest kids, an announcement blared on T.V. screen, "To let everyone know it does not matter if you went to prep school or not Duel Academy is know based on Skills, and knowing what cards have what abilities. Thank you and have a nice day."

"I don't care if you got Ra Yellow, brother. It's your fault for not studying and listening to music," some girl dressed in a blue blazer.

"But Angel, we have never been apart were twins and now im in Ra Yellow," the boy dressed in yellow said, "And besides I hate yellow."

"Well, study hard and get pass the dorm tests, Skyy," Angel said.

"HOLD Up, I'm here so let's get the duel on," Chas said, winded because his running.

"Hm… everyone has taken there test comeback tomorrow," a proctor said.

"No I think we can fit one more duel in," some strange man dressed in a tan leather coat unbuttoned, with a grey shirt underneath and redish brown frumpy hair.

"Yes, but you better get you're a-game on," Chas said.

"Hand me the warrior deck this kid is going to the Slifer Dorm first, oh and your dueling the chancellor you know," the chancellor said, "It's Satoshi Takumi."

"I get to duel the chancellor."

"Yes we are a little bit short staffed at the moment we are doing teacher exams in upper part of the Kiaba Tower."

"All right but get your game on," Chas said activating his duel disk.

"Oh, Chas over here were not dueling like that we're going to play this card game on motorcyles."

"My deck isn't fit for dueling on motorcyles."

"Then I guess you'll lose, you can quit now and save yourself from humiliation or play it on a motorcycle."

_Decisions… decisions. If I forfeit I'll automatically get put into Slifer Red and the other choice gives me humiliation in front of all my peers. I could just easily move my rank up quickly but that could take a while._

"I surrender."

"Hm… good choice kid Obelisk Blue you are. You see sometimes admitting defeat makes you a winner already I'll be looking forward to seeing you at Academy Island."

It was hours later everyone was getting on the boat and going to Academy Island, it was the first of many students to come.

Even more hours later they arrived at duel academy but the three kids didn't go to the dorms right away the wanted to challenge the chancellor. They all had heard about his amazing Angel/Judeo-Christian Deck and wanted to see it off hand. They went and found the chancellor.

"Chancellor we all challenge you to a duel, Winners get to change to whatever dorm they want and losers do homework for a month," the three kids said.

"Well, in that case let's head to the duel arena and duel, Angel, Skyy and Chas," Satoshi said.

[To be Continued]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Flashbacks**

"Let's do this kids," Satoshi said, loading his duel disk with his cards. The duel started and first to go was Satoshi. "I play Angelic Roulette tokens Spell card, this allows me to summon two angelic roulette tokens to my side of the field."

[Angelic Roulette Tokens 1 star Attack/Defense 0 can not be used for a sacrifice summoning]

"And now I play Angelic Roulette," Satoshi stated activating his spell card, "This cards a bit tricky you see if it lands on a red I gain 1000 Life Points, if it lands on a black space I loose 1000 Life Points. But that's not whatever numbers it lands on I can summon a monster equal to the total numbers my dice land on. Go Roulette spin." The roulette board had started to spin using the roulette tokens as the dice, it had started to slow down and finally it came to a halting stop. "Let's see now I can 1000 Life points and I can now summon a 6 star monster. Come forth Archangel Lucifer in attack mode."

[Archangel Lucifer 6 Stars Attack 1500 Defense 1500; Effect – Aggressive Stance: Take an opponent's monster for one turn. Defensive Stance: See all of your opponents' cards that they hold in their hand. Stances can be use either in attack or defense modes.]

"But that's never your opening move," Chas said.

"Oh I see we have and avid fan of mine, your right it's never my opening move to summon such a high level monster. But I did once, back when I was a student just like you," Satoshi said.

"I've watched all your duels you've never done that," Chas stated.

"There was one duel that I asked and paid the news not to cover and that was the final graduation duel. Let me tell you before we finish this duel," Satoshi calmly said.

"It was the final few days at duel academy…"

-Flashback-

"And the final scores of everyone's hard work are on the board outside of the duel arena," a voice said on the loudspeaker. Everyone had rushed to see who the top duelist was and who did the best on their finals as well.

"WHAT? No way Jaden and Satoshi are tied," Chazz exclaimed, "It should be me at the top I'm way better at school work then Jaden is and I'm a better duelist then Satoshi."

"Yes we all know that my question is why didn't I have the top score on the finals," Bastion said.

"Well we've got to stand up and help Jaden he's going against Satoshi in the final duel," Syrus said.

"Actually that's not entirely correct Syrus, you see my father and I agreed that I won't be dueling Jaden," Satoshi said, "Instead we're dueling the King of Games, Yugi Moto, in a tag team duel."

"WHAT!" Chazz exclaimed, "No way, not fair."

"Seriously Satoshi you and your father asked Yugi to come to duel academy to duel me and you," Jaden said, "But your deck isn't all that great."

"Yeah you really have no chance against him, your probabilities of winning are like 0.1%," Bastion said.

"Hmph, that deck was for Duel Academy, my real deck has been waiting for me to graduate," Satoshi said, "So Bastion unless you know my real deck you can't tell the probabilities of me winning. Anyways Yugi Moto flies in with an hour then the duel will begin tomorrow. Get your rest Jaden."

The rest of the day went on quickly for Satoshi. He had prepared his new deck for battle tomorrow and his hopes we're high and set on for winning.

-The Next Day-

"Everyone please welcome, the king of games, Yugi Moto," Chancellor Sheppard said as the crowd of kids started to scream so loudly, "And welcome his tag team partner Joey Wheeler."

"And now welcome our two top students, Jaden Yuki and Satoshi Takumi," Crowler said.

"Let the duel begin," Bonaparte said.

[To be continued]


End file.
